


Questions

by aye_of_newt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Edit: I fixed just a few typos and made it flow a bit better (hopefully), F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aye_of_newt/pseuds/aye_of_newt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer's afternoon at the Potter house, in which Albus has entered the ever so dreaded "Why Phase".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

“But why?” Albus looked up at Harry, his little face wrinkled in confusion. He had recently turned three and was full into the questioning phase. Everything was subject to experimentation and investigation. For weeks Albus had been pressing anyone and everyone for answers. It seemed he was determined to know the reason and mechanics behind everything he came across. The current topic- _Why do some people have cats and some have dogs?  
_  
“Well Al, all people are different. Some just get along better with dogs instead of cats,” Harry replied with a shrug. “It’s like with people. Not everyone is friends, sometimes our personalities don’t go together.”  
“Why?”  
“Because everyone is different.”  
“Why?”  
“If everyone was the same then the world would be pretty boring.”  
“Why?”  
“Well there wouldn’t be anything to talk about.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, we’d all just agree.”  
“Ok.”  
  
Harry blinked in surprise. Albus almost never ended the why game by himself. He was a bit relieved, Harry had no idea what he would have said if Albus had asked again.  
“Great,” Harry grinned at Albus and was about to stand when a pudgy finger flew past his face, almost knocking off his glasses. He jerked his head back quickly to avoid a finger up the nose.  
“Why?” Albus cocked his head to the side imploringly.  
Harry turned his head to see what Albus was asking about. He tried to follow the finger but nothing unusual was popping out at him.  
“Why?” Albus demanded again more forcefully. He scowled, seeming annoyed that Harry hadn’t answered him.  
  
“Why what?”  
“Why that?”  
“Albus, I don’t know what you’re pointing to. The tree?” Harry squinted out the window but the yard looked exactly the same as it always did.  
“Why?”  
“Trees are pretty and they’re good for shade and climbing. Right?”  
“Why?”  
“Because, they’re very strong and big.”  
“Why?”  
“That’s how they grow.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. Some plants are just bigger than others.”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know. How about you ask Uncle Neville?” suggested Harry. Albus perked up and looked around expectantly. When he didn’t see the man in question, Albus turned back to Harry with a frown.  
“Where?”  
  
_At least it wasn’t a why,_ Harry thought. “He isn’t here right now. We’re going to see him at Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron’s house tonight. Remember?”  
Albus was no longer paying attention. He had returned to staring out the window. A small dark head was now bobbing along, barely visible from above the bushes. “James,” he stated, pointing a small finger at his older brother. “Go play?”  
“Sure,” Harry smiled, “but stay in the front yard. Okay?”  
“Okay. Bye Daddy,” Albus said solemnly, holding out his arms. Harry hugged him tightly.  
“Bye Al.”  
“Have a good day at work, dear,” he stated just like Mommy.  
Stifling a laugh Harry replied, “I’ll try.”  
  
With a quick nod Albus untangled himself from Harry’s arms and trotted unevenly out of the room. Harry rose to follow him, groaning slightly as his legs protested after being crouched for so long. As he neared the arch through which Al had gone he heard the little voice wish his mother goodbye. Entering the front hall, Harry watched as Ginny opened the door and Albus carefully climbed down the steps of the porch, calling for his brother to come play. Ginny stood, framed in the doorway as the afternoon sun shone through the flyways that had escaped her loose bun. The fiery red strands formed a sort of glowing halo around her head. Harry smiled and padded up behind her.  
  
“Hey,” he whispered, carefully wrapping his arms around Ginny’s waist and chest. “Lily asleep?”  
“Finally,” she replied, leaning back against him, her hand coming up to meet his that rested on her shoulder. Harry tucked his chin against her neck and smiled softly, gazing out at the little boys running through the yard. They stayed that way for a minute or two, watching their children play in world that was finally safe.  
  
“Did I hear Al call you 'dear'?” Ginny asked in a bemused voice, tilting her chip up to look at Harry. He pulled his own head back and grinned at her.  
“Yeah, I think he picked it up from you.”  
Ginny snorted lightly, smile widening. “That wasn’t something I was expecting to come out of his mouth.”  
“I know what you mean,” Harry replied, “It was an effort to keep from laughing.”  
  
“What were you guys talking about?”  
“Why-”  
“Of course.”  
“-Auntie Hermy has a cat and not a dog.”  
Ginny laughed, “How are you so patient with him? I’m about ready to lose my mind after the first minute of Why. You can go for hours.”  
  
Harry went quiet and still, fading into the memory of Uncle Vernon’s loud and vicious voice.  _“Don’t ask questions!”_

 

  
“Harry?” Ginny’s voice gently prodded him. He came back to himself, disoriented for a moment. Ginny had pulled away slightly, having turned around to look at him better. Harry's arms had slid off her shoulders without him realizing it and now hung loosely at his sides. She was looking at him with a slightly furrowed brow, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. Harry gazed back at her, unsure of what to say.  
“I want them to know they can always ask us anything,” he said finally. Ginny met his eyes, searching for the truth. She always could tell when there was something he wasn’t saying.  
  
“Later, okay?” Now was too peaceful for a talk. Ginny, still watching him intently, nodded.  
“Later,” she repeated, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
  
A sudden shriek pierced the air and the two whipped their heads toward the children, Harry’s hand flying toward the wand strapped to his leg. 

But it was merely a cry of laughter and both the children carried on, chasing and attempting to catch the lizard they’d found sunbathing on a rock in the garden. Realizing there was no danger, Harry and Ginny slowing allowed themselves to relax. Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she tilted her head against Harry’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her, trying to calm his own racing heart.  
  
“They’re fine,” he whispered.  
“I know,” she breathed back, “I know.”  
“Mummy!” James shouted, “Come play!”  
Ginny smiled and opened her eyes. She turned back to the kids, shading her eyes from the sun with one hand. “I’m coming!”  
“Daddy too!”  
“Just a second!” Harry called. “You go, I’ll grab the monitor.” Giving Ginny a peck on the cheek he gently unwrapped his arms from her. She smiled softly, taking her hand from above her eyes to softly guide his face into a kiss.  
  
“Mummy!” The shout interrupted them and they broke apart laughing.  
“You better go,” Harry said teasingly. “Can’t keep your fans waiting.”  
Ginny snorted and pushed him away lightly. “Hey, you have the whole wizarding world to worship you. Let me have this one.” She smirked at him, starting down the porch steps. Harry watched her for a moment before ducking inside to grab the baby monitor. Walking outside he was greeted with peals of laughter and he paused, watching as Ginny picked up James and swung him around, Albus at her heels demanding to be next. He grinned and started toward them, thinking to himself that he had never seen anything quite so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that was really cheesy.


End file.
